


some things never change

by swea



Category: Original Work, The Great Sex-Toy War
Genre: F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Yum, a personified fuckign DILDO, fleshlight, i literally mean, imagine you see a dildo talking to a fleshlight, monster dildo, that shit gotta be traumatizing fo real, when i say monster dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: perhaps it wasnt meant to belore //md & ggc came grew up in the same village, but then ggc got like bullied or generally hated it there or something,, and then ggc left and grew and army and was like fuck u lol
Relationships: Monster Dildo/Gorilla Grip Coochie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flapian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapian/gifts).



* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS :**_ gorilla grip coochie - chan is a yumeko kinnie

* * *

Monster Dildo-kun growled in rage. "Fuck," he swore, a grimace painting his rubber features. Gorilla Grip Coochie-chan grinned. "You're the only one I can't defeat," MD-kun panted, subjecting GGC to his iron gaze. "You know what they always said, back in our village," GGC-chan replied, her grin turning cheekier than ever, "They called us The Unbreakable Sword, and The Impenetrable Shield." MD-kun flinched, remembering what had became of said village. "Don't you dare speak of the past. It's your fault they ended up in the rotten graves they have to lay rest. You're just bringing more shame upon the innocent lives you ruined, Coochie." "And who are you to tell me what to say, and what not to? You hadn't said anything when I declared your descendants to be decreed criminals, hm?"

MD-kun momentarily forgot his anger, a solemn expression spreading across his face. "I didn't.. I couldn't.." GGC-chan nodded. "You.. I.. I had to! Nobody else would've gotten hurt!" Lightly grabbing MD-kun's chin, GGC-chan peered into his shining orbs. "That's the fun about it! The risk! The risk of losing everyoen you've ever loved!" She laughed -- she laughed an awful, screeching noise, painful to any who would have heard. "I hated that village! I despised it! I detested it's very existence! Those people deserved what they had ended up getting.. I just don't understand why it's taking you so long to understand."

A pout ran across her glossed lips, and she released the male's chin. "I.. I know I could never understand, Coochie.. you know that." MD lowered his head, and kneeled before her, placing his porcelain hands on his lap. GGC gasped, her expression hardening. A sign of resignation, she realized, his intentions dawning upon her. A form of surrender. "Are you tired? Have you finally realized you could never win?" MD glanced upwards, meeting GGC's eyes. "Yes," he sighed, head then tilting further. GGC moved her hand, to be lowered in front of his form. "Kiss it," and to that, he raised his right arm. A declaration of submission. "OH." GGC gasped sharply, but it was too late.

A knife sprung from under MD's sleeve, thrusting to puncture GGC's chest. "This is how it had to be.." MD drawled, seeing light drain, bit by bit, from GGC's irises. "Like I said, I could never understand, but either way.. I could never forgive the murder of my people."

GGC's body paled, her limbs becoming limp. He stepped to the side, letting GGC's newly-passed corpse drop to the stone floor. "And you," MD glared daggers into she who could no longer feel any gaze. "You.." He let out a cruel chuckle. "You were never one of us from the start."

end.

[under editing]

**Author's Note:**

> please do not ever speak to me about this again


End file.
